Skyfall: The Hidden Girl
by familyisimportant
Summary: What would the new movie be like if James had a twin sister? Something like thiss. James/oc; James/Eve T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Bond and co. do not belong to me. Jane, James's twin sister, is my OC. The italics are Jane narrating.**

* * *

_Sometimes, when we make plans, things don't always work out._ Two MI 6 agents, a boy and a girl, move quickly through the building. _Things go wrong all the time, especially, when you're a British agent. _The girl nods to her companion who kicks open the door. _You lose people, no matter how close you are to them, it happens. That doesn't mean you ever get used to it, though. _The girl and boy stare at the bodies of their fellow agents and the boy draws out a gun as his friend talks through her radio. "Agents 007 and 008 reporting, we're in. It looks like a massacre in here."

_We just have to focus on the job at hand. Our mission was to get info from a fellow agent. Oh, I should introduce myself, my name is. _"Jane, I need some help over here!" the girl turns, showing a clear view of her face. She's pretty with warm features that have a sharp, almost dangerous edge to them. It is clear she is not a girl you will want to mess with. Her silver eyes flutter around, looking for any danger to her or her friend. The boy looks up from where he was kneeling next to a fellow agent. He looks almost exactly like Jane. She sees the man and hisses between clenched teeth. _Bleeding from wound to chest, not good._ "James, contact M, I'll try to stop the bleeding."

"Already on it, Ma'am, Ronson's down. 008 are trying to stop the bleeding."

"The list, is it there?" James lifted some papers, his twin sister watching from the corner of her eye. "Gone." he answered, turning to help his sister. "We are stabilizing him now." Jane added, tossing some cloths to James. On the other end of the head-piece, in headquarters, M rolled her eyes. That was so like Jane and James Bond. "They must have it, go after them."

"What?"

"We can't just leave him." M sighed. She was in no mood to argue with them. "Just GO!" James and Jane traded looks. They knew better than to disobey a direct order. _One thing I really don't like about my job, I usually lose my friends. _She gently places the cloths over the wound. "Hold this here." she mummers. "We will send help as soon as we can." She pauses briefly at the door glancing over her shoulder. _At least I know what my brother is up to._ She runs to catch up to her twin.

They stand outside, guns drawn, as a land rover drives up to them. In the driver's seat is a pretty African American girl. Jane dives into the back seat, while James takes the seat next to the girl. _That's Eve, James girlfriend. I like her, she's nice._ Eve starts to go forward and Jane falls across the backseats._ Would it kill them to put seatbelts in the back of these things?_ She sits up, brushing off her uniform. "What about Ronson?"

"He's been hit." James replied grimly. A male voice crackled over the radio. "Medical evc for Ronson is on the way."

"They will be too late!" Jane snapped. She and James were looking out the side view mirror. Eve bumped agenst another car, knocking it off. "That's alright, you weren't using it." James said looking out the driver's side. She promptly knocked that one off, too. "Wasn't using that one either." she smirked. James could not help smiling at her. Jane rolled her eyes. _Honestly! They are so childish at times._

Soon they were stuck in a traffic jam. Seeing an un-used motorcycle, James leapt out and took it to follow the man. "James!" Jane cried, running after her brother. _Sometimes, my dear brother is too reckless for his own good._ She sees them on the roofs, and leaps up the pipes, getting on the roofs to follow them. _Then again, I am not much better. _At the train, she lost sight of her brother, and then she saw him. _They teach you to hide your emotions. _He is fighting the man. Even though she looks clam, Jane's eyes are worried. "I can't get a shot. Repeat, I don't have a clear shot." Eve's voice came through the radio. _But sometimes, that is hard to do. _M's voice booms, "Take the shot!" _Especially when it's you own brother._ The shot drowns out Jane's "No!" as James falls and she dives in to save her brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane Bond: Sweet and kind. She could be serious when needed, but most of her remarks sometimes lean toward the sarcastic side. The only one who can really tell when she is being sarcastic is her brother, James.

James Bond: One of MI6's best agents. He always works with his twin sister, Jane. Like her, he has a warm side. Mostly serious, when he decides to be sarcastic, people could tell. However, only James could tell with Jane.

Eve: James's girlfriend. She is a skilled shooter and field agent.


	3. Chapter 3

_When we make mistakes, no matter how far in the past, they catch up to us._ M is typing on her computer; it's an announcement about James 'death'. _Most of the time those 'long buried' mistakes could be deadly. _She is heading to headquarters when they are hacked. She sees a road block in front of her after the message on her laptop ends with 'think on your sins'.

"Oh," she starts, and then gets out. She goes to the cop. "Oh for god's sake, just get out of the way! Don't you recognize the car?" The cop tries to calm the clearly agitated MI 6 leader. Behind him, the headquarters explode.

_On the other hand, they are just plain annoying._ A man with brown hair cut in military cut is having some fun with a pretty girl. Sitting on the second bed, watching, is a girl with long darker brown hair. Her bangs held out of her eyes with a hair clip. The man goes to the bathroom. There is a scar on his chest. James grabs two pills and takes them. He then goes back to his earlier activity. _One of these days, James is going to get in __big__ trouble, and it will be because of a girl._ They begin to kiss, and Jane decides she had enough.

"I am going for a walk. If you ever decide to come up for air, brother mine, I will be on the beach." He shows no sign he heard her, so she leaves. After a few hours, James gets up to look for his sister. Before long he catches up to her. _Hearing bad news from home is never easy. _Side by side, the twins walk to an outdoor bar. The TV on the wall is on the news. _The worse way to receive bad news from home, however, is on TV. _

The broadcaster begins to talk about the bombing at MI 6. James and Jane trade looks. _Sometimes, an agent has to do what an agent has to do for their country._ With a quick nod to each other, they leap out of their seats, and go to get the earliest plane to London. _Sometimes, mistakes could make ghosts._ M enters her dark house. There is a pop near a window. _Sometimes, those ghosts could haunt you._

Stiffening, she looks at two shadows right in front of the window. One is masculine, the other is distinctly female. She quickly turns on the light, reviling James and Jane Bond. Neither of them looked very pleased. With a glare, M matches their sour looks. "Where have you two been?" she asks once her heartbeat got to a manageable level.


End file.
